The FAKE Drabble Files
by badly-knitted
Summary: A collection of FAKE drabbles to go with my Torchwood drabble collection. They'll probably be mainly Dee/Ryo and I've rated the collection T to cover anything I might write. If you've read any of my Torchwood drabbles, you'll know I live for variety and anything goes, though my writing is primarily on the fluffy side.
1. Turning Up The Heat

**Title:** Turning Up The Heat

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Dee, Ryo

**Rating:** G

**Spoilers:** Nada.

**Summary:** Ice cream is supposed to cool you down, but it depends on who's eating it…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. Such a shame.

**Set:** Before Vol. 7

**A/N:** This one's for awieatti, who tossed my own prompt – Ryo, Ice Cream – back at me!

**A/N2:** To my surprise, my first FAKE drabble is 100 words exactly, no editing required. That's just freaky!

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Midsummer in New York, and it was hot enough to fry eggs on the hood of the car. Dee was roasting even without his jacket and Ryo didn't seem to be faring much better. He was staring at nothing, eyes unfocussed, and obviously hadn't heard a word Dee had said.

"Earth to Ryo," Dee nudged his partner.

"Hmmm?" Ryo blinked.

"I asked if you wanted an ice cream."

"We're working."

"We're cooking, we need to cool off or we'll spontaneously combust!"

"Well, okay."

Unfortunately for Dee, the sight of Ryo licking an ice cream just made him feel even hotter.

.

The End


	2. When Coffee's Not Enough

**Title:** When Coffee's Not Enough

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Dee, Ryo

**Rating:** G

**Spoilers:** Nada.

**Summary:** The 27th's latest case is running everyone into the ground.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

**Set:** Sometime before Vol. 7

**A/N:** I decided I'd try using the weekly Torchwood drabble prompts for FAKE as well. The prompt used here is Caffeine.

**A/N2:** Thanks to everyone who read the first one, and a special Thank You to **akiraoftrevon**, for following a 'collection' that consisted of a single drabble at the time - that shows optimism! I hope I can make it worth following!

.

**I love Janto:** All I know of New York is from watching TV and reading FAKE, so if I screw anything up, let me know!

I'll have to see about crossovers, it'll depend on whether I can come up with any workable ideas. The queens of the FAKE/Torchwood crossover are, of course, Totally4Ryo and Gracie Musica, whose fic Slipping Through introduced me to FAKE in the first place. I owe them a huge debt of gratitude, I would probably have never read FAKE without that fic, and that would have been a tragedy!

Thank you!

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

"Man, I'm beat!" Dee shoved one hand through his hair, leaving it sticking up and tried to stifle a yawn. "I need more coffee. You want some?"

"I'm not sure even that would keep me awake," Ryo admitted, slumping across his desk in a most un-Ryo like manner. "The entire precinct is running on coffee fumes; we need to catch a break on this case, before we all keel over from exhaustion."

"Yeah. Look, why don't you get your head down for a bit, I'll wake you in an hour or two."

There was no response.

Ryo had fallen asleep.

.

The End


	3. Finding Heaven

**Title:** Finding Heaven

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Dee/Ryo

**Rating:** PG-13

**Spoilers:** Nada.

**Summary:** Dee's long wait is over.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

**Setting:** Vol. 7 – Their first time together.

**A/N:** Written for mahmfic's prompt 'Eyes'

**A/N2:** The dialogue is borrowed from the manga

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

When Ryo looked at him that way, Dee thought it was entirely possible he could drown in those impossibly dark eyes. The world around him ceased to exist and he lost himself in the depths of Ryo's soul. For once his partner wasn't pushing him away, just looking up at him, calm and trusting.

He had to ask.

"Are you sure about this, Ryo?"

Time stood still; his heart pounding, he waited for rejection that never came.

"Yes, Dee, one hundred per cent sure."

After years of waiting, Dee finally found heaven in the arms of the man he loved.

.

The End


	4. St Patrick's Day

**Title:** St. Patrick's Day

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Dee, Drake

**Rating:** G

**Spoilers:** Nada.

**Summary:** St Patrick's Day in New York tends to be a busy time for everyone in law enforcement.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

**Setting:** Possibly before the manga.

**A/N:** I decided I'd try using the weekly Torchwood drabble prompts for FAKE as well. The prompt used here is Leprechauns.

.

**I love Janto:** Ch. 2 - I hope the detectives will be awake enough to take acr=tion whjen they do finally get a break. I have visions of them all snoozing at their desks, lol!

Ch. 3: So true. And Dee waited so patiently (well, Dee's version of patience anyway) for his chance at heaven. He thinks Ryo was worth the wait.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

St. Patrick's Day in New York was a busy time. Between the parade and the partying, there were usually fights, drunken revellers, pickpockets and purse-snatchers to deal with.

This was one of the more unusual crime scenes the detectives of the 27th precinct had come across though: two dead men dressed as Leprechauns. It wasn't clear whether they'd been murdered or were the victims of a tragic accident, but Dee wasn't looking forward to investigating.

"Trying to find witnesses is gonna be a nightmare. Everyone's seein' Leprechauns whether they're there or not."

"I blame the green beer," Drake muttered morosely.

.

The End


	5. Distracted

**Title:** Distracted

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Dee, Ryo, Commissioner Rose

**Rating:** G

**Summary:** Ryo can be very distracting.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

**Setting:** End of Vol. 3, beginning of Vol. 4, I think. Somewhere around there anyway.

**A/N:** Written for the tw100 prompt 'Awkward moments'. Since there isn't an active FAKE drabble community I'm just going to keep using the same prompts I use for my Torchwood drabbles.

.

**I love Janto:** I don't think it's stronger, it's more a case of everyone drinking so much of it to celebrate St. Patrick's day. That and Drake is feeling particularly gloomy. He probably got dumped again.

No, just two guys dressed as leprechauns, probably they were off one of the parade floats. They were just unlucky I guess.

Wow! How on earth do you turn a whole river green? That can't be easy considering how the water keeps moving.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Going to fetch coffee, Dee glanced back to see Ryo bending over, rummaging in a drawer. Since Ryo's jacket was draped over the back of his chair, Dee had an unobstructed view of his very shapely rear; a sight he never tired of, though he was starting to think looking at it was all he'd ever get to do.

Distracted, he walked straight into Commissioner Rose, who'd also been staring at Ryo.

"Watch where you're going!" snapped Rose.

"Likewise," snarled Dee, stalking back to Ryo.

"I thought you were getting coffee."

"Right. I forgot."

Ryo laughed.

"Now who's the airhead?"

.

The End


	6. Kindred Spirits

**Title:** Kindred Spirits

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Dee

**Rating:** G

**Spoilers:** Nada.

**Summary:** Dee comes across a waif in an alley.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

**Setting:** Probably after Vol. 7

**A/N:** This one's also for awieatti, who prompted me with – Dee, Kitten.

**A/N2:** Much to my amazement, not only did my very first FAKE drabble come in at exactly 100 words without needing to be edited, this one did too, which is insanely against the odds at it was the third time in less than a week thay I'd pulled off the trick. Usually it happens maybe once for every hundred drabbles I write.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Searching an alley for evidence, Dee could hear a scrabbling sound coming from an old box. He would have dismissed it as the ever-present rats if he hadn't heard a faint mew.

Inside the box was a small, black kitten, skinny and weak but still fighting to escape. Lifting the tiny creature from the box, he cradled it in one hand.

"Abandoned in an alley, just like me. Well, don't worry; you'll be okay now. Guys like us need to stick together."

He tucked the shivering kitten inside his shirt to warm it up.

"I really hope Ryo likes cats."

.

TBC in 'Kitten Tale'


	7. Kitten Tale – Sequel to Kindred Spirits

**Title:** Kitten Tale – Sequel to 'Kindred Spirits'

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Dee, Ryo, Bikky, Kitten

**Rating:** G

**Spoilers:** Nada.

**Summary:** The kitten gradually becomes part of the family

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

**Setting:** After Vol. 7, but a bit AU. Ryo and Dee are living together and Bikky is still at school.

**A/N:** This one's also for awieatti, a continuation of my kitten drabble. It's a set of six drabbles tracing the kitten's first week or so in its new home.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

"Well that was a waste of time," grumbled Dee, sliding into the passenger seat. "You find anything?"

Ryo shook his head.

"No. If there was anything there to find, it probably got washed away in the storm." He smiled wryly at Dee as he started the car then paused, frowning. "Dee, why is your shirt moving?"

"Oh yeah. Well, I did find one thing." He reached inside his shirt and pulled out the kitten. "It was shut in a box, just dumped. I couldn't leave it there." He held the kitten out to Ryo.

"It's so tiny. Poor little thing."

.

OoOoOoOoO

.

Ryo insisted on driving straight to the nearest vet's to get the kitten checked over. The vet's face was a picture as she dealt with two handsome police officers fretting over a tiny abandoned kitten.

"Will he be okay?" asked Dee.

"It's a female. She's weak, but she's a fighter," the vet replied. "She needs food and warmth more than anything. I'll fetch some kitten food."

Kitten tucked safely back inside Dee's shirt and a bag full of kitty supplies in hand, they returned to the car, radioed in that they were heading home and drove back to their apartment.

.

OoOoOoOoO

.

"What the hell is that?" Bikky sounded horrified.

"Bikky, language!" Ryo chastised his son. "This is our new kitten."

"Huh. If you wanted a kitten, couldn't you have got one that doesn't look like a drowned rat?"

"Shut it, twerp! I found her in a box dumped in the alley like so much trash. It's not her fault she looks like this. She just needs feeding up." Dee cradled the kitten protectively.

Bikky shrugged.

"Whatever. Just keep it out of my way. I'm going out."

Dee glared after the boy.

"He'll come around," Ryo reassured him. "Just give it time."

.

OoOoOoOoO

.

"She needs a name," Dee decided, peering into the box at the sleeping kitten.

She was curled up in the cosy bed they'd made for her out of one of Dee's old sweaters, snuggled up against the teddy bear Ryo had given her for company. Fed and warm now, she was looking a bit better.

"Kuro," Ryo suggested. "It's Japanese for 'black'."

Dee smiled crookedly.

"I like that. It suits her." Kuro twitched one tiny ear. "See? She agrees."

"She's dreaming kitten dreams. We should get some sleep too, Dee, we're on early shift tomorrow."

"I guess. Sweet dreams, Kuro."

.

OoOoOoOoO

.

The day after they brought their new pet home, they'd caught Bikky sneakily feeding her scraps of chicken he'd saved from dinner.

He'd blushed and mumbled, "It looked hungry," before vanishing into his bedroom. "Gotta do homework."

Ryo smiled over at Dee. It looked like Kuro was doing a good job of winning the boy over.

Dee picked the kitten up and sat her on his lap, where she curled up and started to purr, her whole tiny body vibrating with contentment.

"I never thought a woman would come between us," Ryo teased.

"I still love you the most, baby."

.

OoOoOoOoO

.

Good food and care soon made a difference. Kuro filled out, starting to look less like a rat and more like a kitten.

Ryo watched Bikky trying to do his homework, lying on the living room rug. He was having difficulty because of the kitten asleep in the middle of the page. He wondered what Bikky's teacher would make of the gap in his essay.

"Why don't you just move her instead of trying to write around her?"

Bikky glanced up.

"It's about her. Thought it'd be cool to leave her outline in the middle."

Ryo smiled. Kuro was accepted.

.

The End (For Now)


	8. Chief Smith's Decision

**Title:** Chief Smith's Decision

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Chief Smith, Detectives Laytner and Maclean

**Rating:** G

**Setting:** The start of Vol. 1

**Summary:** Chief Smith finds a possible solution to the problem that is Dee Laytner.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

**A/N:** The dialogue is borrowed from the manga.

**A/N2:** This one's a double drabble, 200 words.

.

**I love Janto:** I was sad about the sunflowers, but as I recall, Ryo didn't even notice they were missing until the following night, adorable airhead that he is! Bikky probably got in trouble twice - once for staying out all night, then again for the sunflower theft!

Ch. 6: Dee is a softy at heart, he just pretends not to be.

Ch. 7: Kittens and cats always take over households, she'll have them trained in no time.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Sometimes Warren Smith felt like he was banging his head against a brick wall, that wall being the thick skull of Dee Laytner, Detective and bane of his existence.

It wasn't that he didn't like Dee; the man was charming, friendly, street-smart and a damn good cop. But he played fast and loose with the rules, was terminally lazy when it came to paperwork, and landed himself in more trouble than all the precinct's other detectives put together.

Yelling at Laytner wasn't working, the Chief wasn't even sure the idiot was listening, but he didn't know what else to try.

.

OoOoOoOoO

.

The new recruit blundered into the Chief's office just as he was making yet another futile attempt at getting through to Laytner.

Quiet, polite, smartly dressed, he couldn't have been less like Dee if he'd tried. Which gave Chief Smith an idea. Laytner went through partners like nobody's business. No one seemed willing to put up with him for long. Perhaps he was being a bit petty, but he was annoyed at being interrupted.

The Chief smirked. It would be interesting to see how long this one lasted.

"Hey, Rookie, meet your new partner."

Maybe he'd teach Dee some manners.

.

The End


	9. Carried Away

**Title:** Carried Away

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Ryo, Dee

**Rating:** G

**Setting:** Somewhere in Vol. 6, Act 17.

**Summary:** Ryo thinks better while keeping busy…

**Written For:** The tw100 prompt 'Domestic Chores'

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

.

**I love Janto:** **Re: Countdown:** Well, I was following the manga events so there was never any doubt they's escape and they do get the guy responsible eventually, after more explosions and other events. You can bet Ryo ended up doing all the paperwork though. Thankyou!

**Ch. 8:** Dee is a very good and very honest cop, he gets results but he doesn't aleways go about it in an approved manner. Ryo doesn't know what he's in for at this point either, which is probably just as well, otherwise he might not stick around! Thank you!

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Ryo was mulling over their new case.

Knowing he'd think better while doing something, he decided to iron his clean shirts, he had a feeling they'd be needed over the coming days. In fact it would probably be a good idea to get all the ironing done.

When Dee arrived several hours later, he found a confused looking Ryo surrounded by huge piles of freshly ironed laundry.

"Um, Ryo, what happened?"

"I was thinking about our case, guess I got a bit carried away with ironing," Ryo admitted, holding up a pile of neatly ironed socks.

Dee burst out laughing.

The End


End file.
